Grey
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 7th Colour. Very angsty with a lot of fluff too. Always wait five hours. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does enjoy MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

_You walk through my walls like a ghost on TV_

_You penetrate me _

_And my little pink heart _

_Is on its little brown raft floating out to sea. _

_Regretfully, I guess I've got three simple things to say._

_Why me? Why this now? Why this way? _

HR 

At first the nightmares were pretty standard, they started right back in the beginning after a particularly long day or harrowing adventure. He would pace outside her door until she woke and found him, falling into his arms and sobbing a little bit before pulling herself together. After he had started laying next to her when she slept, they faded. When they started again she was shy to admit to them, worried it was childish. They had a long talk about ghosts and monsters, reality and dreams, dead planets and the long dead screaming in your ear. When they finished Rose decided maybe it wasn't so childish and when he offered to be there, in the nightmare, in her head, to hold her hand she agreed without blinking.

The first night he entered her mind, she watched her mother in the parallel universe being torn to shreds and then watched as Jackie Tyler's reanimated corpse began crying because her daughter had been away for twelve months. The Doctor simply slipped inside and whispered, bought her back, showed her the happy endings. Created one when it was the reality that made her scream.

They rarely spoke of what she saw and after a week or so the dreams seemed to fade, that was that.

And so three weeks later when Rose began tossing, turning and then, very quietly crying his name in her sleep, he didn't think twice, just rested his finger tips on her temple and dipped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind is a flood of noise and images and he just makes out above all of the sounds overwhelming his senses, his own voice.

"_How long?"_

"_Five and half hours." and sitting here in her head he hears her thoughts. Five hours, thirty seven minutes, fifteen seconds, sixteen, seventeen..._

He pushes deeper and finds her dream playing in full Technicolor across her mind.

'_What are we gonna do Rose? How we are we gonna get home? How is he gonna get back? Oh God Rose. Is he gonna come back? Fucking hell Rose, I don't wanna die like this, hundreds of years in the future..."_

"_Thousands," she mutters, distractedly._

"_Rose? ROSE!"_

_She turns to him with empty eyes and in a hollow voice whispers. "Look Mickey, I've got a key to the Tardis, we'll be fine all right? Calm down." _

_And then he fades, because this is a dream and things like that are easy. At first it's as though someone is just pressing the volume button and his voice is washed away but then he fades till he's nothing but a shadow in her mind. She steps towards the brick wall that has appeared before her, reaches out but pulls back at the last minute. Her fingers coil into a tight little fist and she considers trying to break it down, just to see what's on the other side. No. Touching makes it real, means he's gone._

_She turns and searches for something, and because this is her mind and he sees it as she does, he knows she's looking for a weapon. Put it to her temple and when she pulls the trigger this will...She stops and her shoulders drop. She braces herself on the broken console of this dead ship and hides her face in her hands._

_A man appears in front of her. The Doctor is shocked at how accurately she can picture that daft old face. The old him stares at her with a beaming, dopey grin that fades as a disembodied voice calls out, ringing through the ship. 'You tell me, just answer me this... Is my daughter safe?' The image of the man stares at an invisible phone and then looks up at Rose. 'Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise that?' _

_His eyes fill with tears and she rushes to him, burying her head in his leather clad chest and letting him squeeze her till her ribs ache. The voice is speaking again, 'Don't you dare, whatever it is don't you dare.' He leans back, looking down at her face as he answers, 'If I don't dare everyone dies.'_

_Rose pulls her hand across her face wiping away her tears and sniffs loudly. 'Do it,' she whispers. He looks down at her again, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss before bringing his hand to her hair, gently stroking her he tilts his head. 'This is my life, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision. Because nobody else will... I could save the world, but lose you.' She takes his face in her hands urgently searching his eyes. "You loved me, didn't you?" She pleads, her voice cracking. "You never meant to leave? You loved me?" _

_The figure pulls her in tight and rocks her gently side to side. 'I could save the world but lose you.' They stand for minutes like this, the Doctor, the old Doctor, just holding his Rose to him, hard. His hands running over her hair, her face buried in his chest, the smell of his jumper, the leather of his jacket and him filling her senses. _

_The air crackles and the quality of the image she clings to changes. He flickers and she backs away slightly, staring. The old him becomes grainy, slightly blue. "This is emergency programme number one, Rose now listen. This is important..." She screams and rushes back to him but falls through the image, crashing to the floor. She sits and stares back in horror as the programme finishes turning towards her and fades. She sits perfectly still, legs pulled tight to her chest, eyes unfocussed and she whispers over and over again. "Take me back, please, take me back. Don't leave me..."_

And in her bedroom the Doctor pulls his fingers away as if he were burned and stumbles from the bed. He pulls on a pair of trousers left there hours before and staggers from her room, down the corridor and braces himself against the console. Briefly he fears he might throw up, the image of her tear stained face, her complete betrayal so fresh in his mind. He has an urge to rip open his flesh, pull out the insides and bleach them clean he feels so filthy. A thousand images of dead souls and broken hearts and abandoned companions fill his head and a voice from his passed regenerations whispers above it all - "coward".

He punches the floor hard and savours the clean, pure feel of his knuckles throbbing, the blood trickling down his fingers. Standing finally, he runs through the Tardis until his muscles pump battery acid and the first door he opens is to a room that smells of old paper and candles.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke with an aching head as though she had been at the vodka-tonic all night. At first she was disorientated. Her brain was full of images that rushed at her suddenly, the dead ship, the emergency programme, a leather coat, her mother's voice. She pulled herself upright and sat very still for some minutes, slowly the dream edged back into her memory like an etch-a-sketch in reverse. She sighed, pulling the covers into her close. Just a nightmare, she told herself. Then she noticed. It was quiet. This in itself was enough to put her right on edge, usually by this time the Doctor was perched on the side of her bed bouncing up and down like an over excited puppy and was gabbling away about some planet or philosopher or piece of near magic mechanics he was fixing and she was actively ignoring all of this and searching for a pair of knickers.

But this morning he was gone from her side. Just a nightmare, but one that he had probably witnessed. Once she had pulled on a t-shirt and padded down the corridor she was surprised to find he wasn't under the console, not perched in the kitchen and not even in his own bed. The dream was fading from her now, her lingering sadness and unidentifiable loss slipping away and being replaced by hunger and unashamed lust. Finally she found herself at the study, the door ajar (moved a few corridors since she was last here) and a faint glow emanating from inside. She stepped inside, her bare feet silent on the hard wood floors. The Doctor was sprawled in his leather chair, his own bare feet on the desk, glasses perched on his nose, still dressed in only trousers. She took a few steps across the room before he looked up and noticed her. His closed the book in his lap and pulled off his glasses flashing her a weak smile and she crossed the final space between them.

Rose perched at the edge of the desk looking down at the book still clasped in his hand.

"Good book?"

"Old diary." He seemed unable to meet her eye and one hand had found its way into his hair, pulling at clumps and leaving them at right angles to his head. "Rose I..." She reached out and placed a finger over his lips. She lifted a leg and straddled him easily, lifting the book from his hands and placing it on the desk behind her. She removed her finger from his lips and took his face in her hands.

"I had a dream. A nightmare. That's all it was."

"No it wasn't. Rose, I... It was more than a dream. Five hours..." Her finger found it's way back to his now trembling lips. She lifted his chin and forced his eyes up to meet her own. Without another word of her own she bent to kiss him. Moving her fingers up to his hair and then down his neck, resting on his chest as she depend the kiss, her tongue finding it's way passed his lips and tasting the salt of tears in his mouth.

His hands that had been hanging motionless at the sides of the chair now found the strength to move, one grabbing her arse and supporting her on his lap, the other still grasping his glasses, grazed down her spine, up to her neckline massaging her there until she was moaning into his mouth. When she opened her eyes, she found his were shut tight as though he were trying to force out an old nightmare.

Rose pulled away from his hungry lips and looked down at his grief-stricken face.

"What were you reading?" she whispered.

"Doesn't matter." he cracked his eyes open and pulled her down for another kiss, trying hard to divert her/his attention.

"Does. Tell me." She sat up higher on his lap and reached out to the book on the desk. Taking it in her hands, she turned it over, it was an old leather bound volume with nothing written on the spine or cover. When she opened it she was greeted with symbols she couldn't comprehend. They were lots of pictures, some she vaguely recognised as parts of the Tardis. She flicked further on, the language not translating in her head but she understood a detailed study of a human ear, further still and she found a picture of Gwen her body torn by the Gelf.

"I can't read it?" She looked up at the Doctor and found he had been watching her. He gave a tired smile and shrugged.

"Secrets. Tardis obviously doesn't think it's important." The Doctor reached up and raked his fingers through Rose's hair as she went back to the pages of the tome, he tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear and cupped her cheek. She would stop every now and then, examining a certain page more closely, he knew some of it was scrawled in English. Knew he had at some point written her name in large angry letters out of pure frustration.

Rose was coming close to the end of the book now and the Doctor had done nothing but sit and watch, his hands having come to rest on her hips. Rose looked up at him before a picture on one of the final pages caught her eye. She turned the book so it was horizontal in her lap and laid it against his chest. She stared for a moment, traced a line of the pencil sketch with her finger.

"When?" it was barely a whisper but he understood.

"After the Game Station. When you were unconscious." Rose gave a sad little laugh.

"You were dying." Her lip began to tremble and she looked up into his face, he was smiling now, his hand capturing her face and his thumb brushing across her lip. He shrugged.

"You were all I wanted to look at." Rose looked back at the drawing of herself. The likeness was scary really, there she was trapped on the pages, sleeping for all eternity. She was lost for words, or if there were words they were stuck in her throat. He pulled the diary from her hands and lay it back on the desk. Holding her to him, he stood up, resting her on the desk and brushing her hair back behind her ears again.

"You're still the only thing I want to look at." He murmured something and she heard the faint chords of a familiar song ring around the room. He pulled her from the desk so that she stood in front of him, she was a good six inches shorter than him bare foot and so when he pulled her close to him, her head fit just perfectly below his chin. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in..."_

They swayed gently from side to side, their feet barely shifting, it wasn't really dancing, not what they had done all those months ago, it was something far more intimate, but Rose understood. Finally, and maybe it had taken her a long time, it was him.

"_But I can't help falling in love with you,_

_Shall I stay, Would it be a sin, _

_If I can't help falling in love with you..."_

She grinned into his suit lapels, listening to Elvis read the Doctor's mind. His hands slipped lower and she felt his palms at the small of her back. Rose lifted her head and looked up at him, all freckles and concern. She looked a bit deeper, passed the mess of hair and the long lashes, into those brown-black eyes that had been blue, and she didn't look away. He swallowed hard, meeting her stare and blushing. What they would say to him now, what they would do, if they could see him falling for a silly human girl?

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be..."_

He lowered his head slowly, brushing her lips with his so briefly she thought she had imagined it. When he bought his lips upon her again, he bought his hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers across her heated skin and then running through her ruffled hair. They had stopped moving now and Rose pushed her lower body against him. The Doctor still had one hand rested at the small of Rose's back, pulling her into him and keeping her tight. Rose's hands were pressed against his chest, his heartbeats thundering beneath her palms.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I cant help falling in love with you..."_

As the lyrics rang out he pulled back and stared down at her. Rose's heavy-lidded eyes had darkened and she caught her tongue between her teeth as she pushed her hips into him again, a little more insistent than before. He tilted his head to the side, brushing the hair from her face he stared at her. He seemed to stare for a long time, just mapping the contours of her face, examining the flecks of colour in her eyes, counting her eyelashes maybe. Rose blinked and looked away, a warm smile spread across her face. He bent and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, pulling her into him again as Elvis finished his serenade. Without a word he led her down the corridor and to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled off her t-shirt while they were still standing by the bed and then lay her down, like some rare artefact ready to be examined. He tugged the trousers free of his hips and they fell around his feet, he stepped out of them and lay down next to her. His whole body pressed against her side, his feet beyond hers and his fingers began tracing over her lips and neck, breasts and navel.

"What are you looking at?" she giggled a little, it wasn't really very funny but she couldn't stand the silence. He smiled but didn't answer just shifted his weight and climbed down her until he was kneeling at her feet, the ball of her heel resting against his thigh.

"I'm looking at you, Rose. Your toes." He lifted her foot and placed one toe against his lips before taking it in his mouth and twirling his tongue over and over making her squeal. He smiled at her, a little less angst this time. He took the next toe, and the next, each one getting the special treatment.

"Your foot." He lifted her leg higher and her arse scooted down the bed a little. He examined the sole of her foot, ran a finger across the bridge of her foot. Then traced the same line with his tongue. She screeched again. "Your heel." He kissed it, then bit and twisted her foot so she rested on her side. He brought her Achilles heel to his mouth. He took the strong thin flesh between his teeth and grazed them along her skin. He carried on up the back of her calf. alternating between teeth and tongue and lips and fingers. "Your leg" he whispered against the back of her knee. He pulled her over so that she was laying on her back again, pulling her legs apart he placed himself between them. His tongue met her thigh now, sucking and leaving little love-bites all the way up, making her moan and writhe against him. "Your stomach." She knew she was holding her breath just a little bit, because she always did when someone looked at her that closely. Every girl did. He raised his head and looked at quizzically.

"Alright?"

"Yeah!" she answered breathlessly, blushing.

"Only, you're not breathing. That something I should worry about?"

"I am breathing." she grinned.

"Relax." He whispered it before lowering his head and kissing her stomach, just below her belly button. Rose fought the urges programmed into her from the age of five about how to look good and suck in her tummy and relaxed. He grinned into her flesh. "Much better." He covered her in kisses, every inch of her torso, her hips, back up to just below her breasts. She was wriggling now, desperate for a little more contact. He finally took one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the hard flesh. He turned and gave the other the same attention before gliding up, skimming across her collar bone and up her neck before finally kissing her lips, each one separately before dipping his tongue into her mouth and resting his body against hers. He finally pulled away and stared down at his Rose, naked and glorious before him.

He was reminded of the first time he was here above her, staring down at her, embarrassed by the intensity of her gaze. He had spent hours trying to find the key, the reason as to why a shop girl from the twenty-first century of a tiny little blue planet, mostly harmless, could have such an effect. An what an effect it was, all hormones and lust and passion and such complete all encompassing love he hadn't felt for years. Decades. Centuries.

He kissed her, just his lips against hers, no rush. He turned his head and slid his lips down her cheek to her jaw, his tongue appearing to taste a drop of sweat forming at her throat. Rose was placing kisses across his ear, whispering sweet nonsense, her arms wrapped tightly round his body, unwilling or unable to let him go. He wasn't complaining.

He returned to her lips, briefly stopping to stare into her eyes before he finally lost himself deep inside her. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard, all teeth and bleeding lips. He pushed deeper, wanting her to feel nothing but him being there. No where else, ever. Just here. He didn't even realise he had been thinking it so loudly but Rose seemed to hear his thoughts, spreading her legs wider and using her heels to push him closer, closer, until she screamed out.

When he finally pulled out it wasn't far and he pushed back hard and fast. He buried his face in her shoulder, smelling her hair, tasting her sweat and basking in the glory of the words she panted into his ear. By some miracle of the human female form, Rose tightened every muscle she could and squeezed him hard so deep inside her, his head jerked back and she once again claimed his lips in a kiss, swallowing his moans with satisfaction. He pulled himself up, resting on one hand, to look down at her body, writhing before him.

He used his free hand to brush the hair from her eyes, getting a clear view. Rose reached up and ran her hands over his hearts, scrapping her nails down to his hips where she held on for dear life. She felt all the air was pushed from her lungs and when he trailed his free hand down her body, pinching her nipples as he went, until he found her clit and with the pad of his thumb started a steady tight little circle over and over she had no breath left with which to scream. Instead Rose bucked her hips up against him and caused him to shout her name.

His thrusts grew more frantic, harder as he dropped now again, covering her body with his own, his arms wrapping round her as he thrust up inside her, desperate to hold on until she was gratified. Rose had her fingers wound into his hair, her legs wrapped round his hips as he pumped ever closer to oblivion. He was squeezing her tightly now, holding her body close to his as though they might melt into one another.

"I love you."

It was barely whisper but she felt his breath against her neck and his grip tighten. She ran her hands down his back and up his sides, finally pushing him a little way from her so she could see his face.

"I know. I love you too." She kissed him again, gently at first but deepened when she moaned against his lips and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Rose reached between them to find her clit and pushed her fingers down hard, matching his frenzied thrusts with rough circles. It was just enough and she felt a wave crash through her, screeching his name she pushed her whole body up against him, inadvertently pushing him deeper inside her convulsing pussy.

The sudden tightness of her orgasm sent the Doctor straight into mental whiteout and a completely mindless orgasm. The only thing going on north of his dick was "rose, hot, wet, rose, oh, fuck, fuck fuck..." and a few very pretty silver stars shooting passed his eyelids. When he reopened his eyes she was grinning and stroking his cheek with a damp finger.

Her face was flushed, her hair framing her like some kind of neglected blonde halo. He turned his head and captured her fingers in his mouth, tasting her own cum. She reached up and pulled her fingers from his lips, replacing them with her own. He shifted his weight, sliding from her body and laying on his side. Rose settled herself into his side, her arse pushed against his still slick cock, her back against his chest.

The Doctor wrapped his arms round her pulling her in tight. He knew it was technically about two hours since she had woken up but he felt sleepy again and Rose was already dozing against his chest.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered into her ear with the slightest hint of his former angst.

"No problem." She whispered back, pushing herself against him and wiggling her arse with a grin before sighing contentedly and shutting her eyes.


End file.
